A known connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,291, as a single fiber connector or as a duplex connector for connection to a corresponding optical fiber cable, a type of signal transmitting cable. Each optical fiber of the cable is a signal transmitting portion of the cable and is terminated with an alignment ferrule. An interconnect member includes a housing into which the connector assembly is inserted and aligned. A ferrule aligning receptor corresponding to each alignment ferrule is located in the housing. When the connector assembly is inserted into and aligned in the housing, each alignment ferrule is aligned with and inserted into a corresponding bore of a receptor. The connector assembly includes a latch for latching to the housing
Accordingly, a known connector assembly for aligning each signal transmitting portion of a cable within a cavity of a housing comprises; a signal transmitting cable, each signal transmitting portion of the cable being encircled by a corresponding alignment ferrule, a connector body encircling each alignment ferrule and moveable into the cavity to align each alignment ferrule for receipt by an alignment receptor located in the housing, the connector body having a body portion to which the cable is secured.
A connector assembly is known by different forms of construction For example, a known connector assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,887, is disclosed as a plug member for a fiber optic cable, a type of signal transmitting cable. Also disclosed is a receptacle member for another fiber optic cable. The receptacle member is located in a housing. The plug member is inserted and aligned in the housing for coupling with the receptacle member located in the housing. Receptors, into which the alignment ferrules of the plug member are inserted, are on the alignment ferrules of the receptacle member, and are located within the housing together with the receptacle member.
An alignment ferrule is known in various forms of construction, disclosed by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,724 and 4,303,304, and 4,440,469 and 4,646,688.
A ferrule aligning receptor located in a housing is known by various constructions such as that disclosed by way of example in the U.S. Patents.
In the known connector assembly, a front of the connector assembly provides an immobile shroud. The alignment ferrules are covered and protected by the shroud. Because the shroud is immobile, the housing in which the receptors are located must have dimensions to accommodate the shroud forwardly of the alignment ferrules If the shroud were moveable to uncover the ferrules, the dimensions would no longer be required, and further the housing could be shortened.